Hoyahoya Yokoni
by Amerie-chan
Summary: A Smart pre-teen hacker. A prissy little yarou. A vixeny girl. A tough Black girl. And finally a Sexy seducetress. What does the Tentai have to do with them? Alternative to New Team members, new missions! Might turn out to be a lemon or has limey substanc
1. Default Chapter

Well this is an Altenative to New team members, new missions! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
An alarm went off as 4 shadows darted around a vault. THUD!   
  
An ogre had fallen to the obsidian ground as Red rubies of blood driped down   
  
his face. In a dark flash, a girl, around the age of 12 with short Onyx   
  
colored hair and Red eyes hovering above the ground. "Weakling," she muttered.  
  
She put the blood stenched ribbon in her hair, making it look shorter than it  
  
appeared. "Onee-san," She called out. Three more girls stepped out of   
  
the darkness. One had chin length Blue hair and Violet eyes, Another had hazel hair that seemed to stop at Her bottom and Emerald eyes and the last had Obsidan hair shoulder length hair and Brown eyes.   
  
"We should get going. Shouldn't we,"asked the youngest Girl nervously.   
  
Footsteps could be heard in the distance. The four Girls had vanished.  
  
Sarasaki High, Tokyo, Japan  
  
Yusuke's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I yawned. It had been 7 months I captured Kurama and Hiei Koenma was being   
  
such a....well...Baby. I was on the Roof. The door flew open.   
  
"Yusuke! Boy, do I got a BIG mission for you," Botan exclaim. "What now.   
  
Just another beat-up-the-Demon-and-save-the-Girl misson," Yusuke said sarca  
  
sticly. "Nope! Four Demons, in their human forms," Botan exclaimed and   
  
also Hiei, Kwabara and Kurama will be helping." Botan flew off before   
  
I could ask her something. "Figures," I mutter. I sighed and went down-stairs   
  
for class.  
  
"Okay, students," started up Mr. Takenaka, "We have a new student,   
  
Miss Kadija Arziki. "You can call me Jackee'," she said in a soft   
  
mellodous voice. This girl wasn't regular. Her skin was a beutiful   
  
Mahogany. Her black hair was in tiny little braids. She struted over to   
  
her seat, swinging Her bottom back and forth. I smiled as I watched her   
  
walk. American or Not, she was hot with a capital 'H'. I watched her move   
  
over to one table to another untill she laid eyes on Me....  
  
Semi-Clifty! Hehe review! No flames, espeicaly because I have a non-  
  
japanese person that isn't White. I've noticed that forien exchange   
  
students(in Fics) are either Caucasian or Hispanic. Anyway...REVIEW! 


	2. Enter Amerie, the Vixeny Yarou

Hehe...decided to update, didn't I? Anywho, on with Le Fiction'......  
  
Hoyahoya Yokoni by Sydney Wing a.k.a Amerie   
  
Untill she laid eyes on Me..... "I think I'll sit here," She said in a Soft Contry accent  
  
. She sat down next to Me. While the teacher babbaled on, She started to talk   
  
to Me. "Howdy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yusuke," She said in a Sensual voice.   
  
I felt My-self being quickly aroused by this Girl. She was quickly coming on to Me.   
  
Thank Kami the Bell rung......  
  
After School-Kurama's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I arrived at Home around 3:45. "Okaa-san," I shouted, "I am home!"I walked in-  
  
to the Kitchen. A moment later, Mother slipped out of the shadows of the Kitchen   
  
wearing her usual Dress and Apron. "Shuuchi, itoshii," Mother smiled, "We have   
  
some new neighbors. Turns out somebody actully fixed that old Shrine up and   
  
moved in." "Doushite? Whats wrong," I queried.   
  
"We're visiting them," Mother replied. I noddded quietly. I couldn't argue with Her.   
  
About an hour later we left for down the street. We stopped at a large Dojo.....  
  
Inside Dojo- Narrator's POV  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a garden out back, a girl with Aurous hair and Sapphire eyes was planting   
  
Shrubs and Herbs. Despite Her wearing a Rasberry Red tomesode, this Girl wasn't married   
  
(A/N: A tomesode is a kimono worn by married women. This girl is the Mother figure sorta like Kusumi from Ranma 1/2)   
  
Three small Girls came busting out of the bushes. Two of them looked to be   
  
around the ages or 5/6 and 3. They both had Peachy-Orangish Kimonos on and   
  
Hazel hair. The other girl was a Criminal in disguse. Her black short hair and Ruby  
  
eyes was something to remember. The Golden haired girl sighed and said in a   
  
Gentle, yet firm voice, "Girls...You know better. Now, Sensui told you Guest   
  
were coming. Now go, hither. Wash up." Frantic giggles from the younger Girls   
  
set off a Strange colored puppy. The Youngest girl ran towards the gate and stood  
  
by it . Her Dark eyes scaned the area out side the Dojo's gate. "Sachiko," said the  
  
Other young girl, "What are you doing?" A Boy that stood about 6 ft with Red hair   
  
and Eyes that shined like Jades and Emeralds. The 2 Girls scampered to another   
  
Girl. "Onee-san Amerie," They shouted. The girl swung around. She was wearing   
  
a Yellow kimono with a Veridian colored obi. Her long, Dark hazel hair was back   
  
in a mid-back legnth Pony-tail. She was sweeping the dojo floors. "Hai, Sachiko,  
  
Takara," she anwered with the exspresion of exasperation on her face.   
  
"There's a Stranger-Man looking into the Dojo," said Takara, whose the oldest out   
  
of the two. "Yea! There is," said Scahiko, backing up her story. The Girl's eyes widen.  
  
"A Peeping Tom," She thought and with that she swung the Broom over Her shoulder  
  
and Rushed outside. "HENTAI!," She shouted as She held the broom high over her  
  
head and charged at Kurama. She stopped half-way in her tracks. "Kurama,"   
  
she said barely above a whisper. Kurama's eyes narrowed. "You theif," He said,   
  
"I'll be rid of you." Kurama summoned his long Rose Whip. He lashed at the girl   
  
sending her tumbling back and a scar going down Her cheek. The girl mutterd   
  
some words...then a sword came out of her right hand. She braced Herself for   
  
battle and charged at Kurama while sumonning another attack, "HITODAMA!"  
  
Cliffy! It took me forever to write this and now I am done! Review!   
  
Flames will heat my Dinner! And Flamers will be banished to Kokuhyou. 


	3. AUTHORESS NOTE! MUY IMPORTANE!

Hi peeps! I need some Couple ideas. Here are the character...  
  
Girls:  
  
-Amerie(OC)  
  
-Yui(OC)  
  
-Jackee'(OC)  
  
-Rika(OC)  
  
-Keiko  
  
-Botan  
  
-Yukina  
  
-Yuna(OC)  
  
Guys:  
  
-Yusuke  
  
-Kurama  
  
-Hiei  
  
-Kuwabaka...errr..I mean Kuwbara  
  
-Shuu(OC)  
  
-Koenma  
  
-Jin  
  
-Touya  
  
You people can give me some pairings ideas.... 


	4. IT'S AN IMPOARTANE' UPDATE!

Hey hey hey! I decied the couples(Well my friend Kat helped!) So here are some bio's too....  
  
Couples:  
  
-Yusuke/Keiko(Wow*Sarcasticly* I didn't see that coming)  
  
-Kuwabara/Yukina/Touya(Our lil icy man gots a crush)  
  
-Botan/Koenma  
  
-Yuna/Shuu/Amerie(Amerie is really not intrested in shuu, but Shuu likes her,   
  
however Yuna has a crush on Shuu)  
  
-Jackee/Hiei(In later chapters, for now they hate each other)  
  
-Kurama/Yui/Amerie(See, Amerie has a tiny crush on him, while Yui is *cough   
  
cough*obssesed*cough*. Kurama seems to like both girls, yet Yui looks to be   
  
his favorite)  
  
-Rika/Teddy Bears(She's a lil kid for god sake!)  
  
Okay bios:  
  
Name: Amerie Nisha Yourikan  
  
Age: 14/15  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Skin color: a tan ivory  
  
Hair: Dark hazel a.k.a a sorta light brown, Butt length and usally up in a pony-tail  
  
out or Moonie style  
  
Eyes: Light emerald  
  
Physique: She is sorta muscular. Her structure is like a normal Teenage girl, yet   
  
she is stronger than most girl, even thought you can't see her muscles unless   
  
flexed.   
  
Personality: She one tough cookie if you piss her off, she'll bite your head off.  
  
Yet also she can be gentle,kind and caring. She usally dons a mask of bitterness   
  
to ward off people.  
  
Name: Yui Iwamoto  
  
Age: 15/16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Skin color: She's a pure ivory or has "delicate" colored skin  
  
Hair: Light blue, Just above shoulders and is in two short pony tails  
  
Eyes: Dark blue  
  
Physique: She is skinny and doesn't have many curves(i.e. small hips, small shoulders) Her frame gives her that delicate, dainty look.  
  
Personality: She was(at her old school and beging at Meiou high) the most   
  
popular girl in school. Being that because she's Captain of the pep Cairman of the  
  
Yeer book society and Rich. She acts preppy and ditzy sometimes, but other  
  
times, She is braves smart and beutiful  
  
Name: Rika Yourikan  
  
Age: 12/13  
  
Gender: female  
  
Skin color: Tan-ish Ivory  
  
Hair: Black, Chin length and wears a red bow that is used as a weapon  
  
Eyes: Demon~red Human~Baby blue  
  
Physique: Since she is an adolesence, she doesn't have any curves, yet they're   
  
growing due to Puberty.  
  
Personality: Since she is ameratsu's little sister, she inherits all of her traits...  
  
Name: Yuna  
  
Age: 19  
  
Skin color: Ivory...  
  
Sea-green, Mid back length and is oftenly in a bun  
  
Occupation: Health Teacher and Science  
  
Eyes: violet  
  
Physique: She has many curves(As in other words, She has a very   
  
sexy physique)  
  
Personality: She's very queit and sub-dued, but she haves to, she'll fake a   
  
mask of Sexiness(I mean guys like that don't   
  
they ^.~)  
  
Name: Kadija Arziki  
  
Nick names: Jackee  
  
Age: 15  
  
Skin color: Mahogany or whatever a African-american colored skin   
  
looks normal  
  
Hair: Black, Shoulder length and is usally out and straight but has some Micros  
  
Personality: If you ever seen thats so Raven, That black girl that hangs out   
  
with Alana is just like her. If you don't or haven't, She is just like Amerie except   
  
she has a contry accent  
  
Name: Akira Shuu (Likes to be called Shuu)   
  
Age: Unknowed, but looks to be around 19.   
  
Gender: Male   
  
Race: 1/2 Nine-tails and 1/4 Angel   
  
Class: Samerai/Mercenary/Theif and Amerie's guardian Angel   
  
Height: 6'0"   
  
Weight: Aroun  
  
Personlity:Shuu raised by a Fox tribe. On his 11th birthday, like all males   
  
in the Tribe, He was kicked out out of the tribe to begin His 'job'. His job was to   
  
guard Amerie's Sensui, Nomiko's dojo. During his stay, He fell hard for Amerie.   
  
Amerie rejected his Love. But in vain, He raped Amerie in spite of making himself   
  
proud. Embarassed, Amerie decied to leave. Shuu found out and followed her,   
  
making sure She was safe. Doing that makes him Amerie's guardian Angel.   
  
If anybody insluts Amerie or any of Her freinds He'll defend. He'll also get rid of   
  
any competion for Amerie's love.  
  
wow! that was alot to say! The next chapter is coming soon...... 


End file.
